


The Jewel of the Realm

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Floor (if you squint), Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You traded your ship for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jewel of the Realm

**Author's Note:**

> I felt it had to be done.

For I have loved him so long.

A man like him has salt water for blood. A man like him aches if left on dry land. He needs the open sea, the open sea to feel complete. He is one of those men who are born to the water. Made of the sea. Made for me. 

His brother died in his arms. And when that happened, I was holding him in mine. And we were forged, cleaved together in that grief. 

Enchanted wood, I am. And for centuries, I was his everything. I saw his triumphs and his disasters. I saw him conquer and I saw him weak and undone. He knew every inch of me. And I him. I saw him naked in his cot with his cock in his hand and my name on his lips. “Jewel”. _The Jewel of his Realm_. 

He was one hell of a captain, and I was one hell of a ship. (I flew once and he’s the only man left alive that saw that.) 

Together, to the ends of the earth.

I knew there were other women, because he always brought them to me. I saw them come and go. Usually quickly. And once they had gone it would be him and me again. He would drink rum and reminisce about the women he’d fucked in his cot, on his desk; inside them, inside me. He’d lean his head against me and I’d hold him as we rolled together with the waves.

Once, a woman stayed long enough that he said he loved her. Perhaps he did. When she died in his arms, I was holding him in mine. As I always did when his loved ones died.

And once, he brought a boy from the ocean to me. And once, a witch without a heart. They came, they went, we endured. 

But it turned out, for all his dalliances and indiscretions, he couldn’t accept I let another man captain me. 

He looked at me differently after Black Beard. He knew I’d kill any man that boarded me without my consent, send him to the waves. He knew I had gone willingly and he couldn’t forgive. 

_I’d thought he was dead_ , I whispered to the waves. I would never have let another man sail me if I hadn’t. And when he returned, my rightful captain, and fought for me, I made certain he won that fight. 

But, it mattered not, because when he touched me, after that, he thought of Black Beard touching me, and it sickened him. 

He knew I'd given up on him. And he'd never given up on me.

He left me. He traded me. He thinks true love can replace wooden planks. But he’s wrong. There was a night once when I saw his future. And I saw him lost without me. He will always be a pirate. He goes soft on land. 

A man like him has salt water for blood. A man like him aches if left on dry land. He needs the open sea, the open sea to feel complete. He is one of those men who are born to the water. Made of the sea. Made for me. He needs me.

For I have loved him so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit happened because I initially, in my confusion, wrote Bluebeard for Black Beard.


End file.
